


A Little Help From My Friends.

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Foreign Language, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint x reader/Stucky. The reader and Bucky are both enhanced soldiers and best friends; reader is flirting with Clint when Bucky walks in and the two start teasing each other in foreign languages about their crushes -- Clint and Steve, respectively, until Clint hears his name and wants to know why he's mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help From My Friends.

“Oh my god, Clint, I’m going to kill you!” You laugh coyly, swatting backwards at the archer’s toned biceps as his arms wrap around your waist and lift you off the ground.

“All’s fair in love and war, especially when it comes to war over cheesecake,” Clint chuckles, dumping you on the other side of the kitchen island and sprinting quickly to the fridge, extracting the treasured last slice of strawberry cheesecake.

All of a sudden, he feels a series of quick jabs on his back and his muscles go limp, letting out a “GODDAMMIT, Y/N,” as he falls forward; you gracefully leap frogging over his fallen figure to catch the plate before it hits the ground.

“Chi blocking when my back is turned? That’s dirty.”

You turn on your tip toes, eyes sparkling flirtatiously as you smirk triumphantly, dipping your pointer finger into the whipped cream that coats the dessert and licking some off your finger.

“All’s fair in love and war,” you mimic brightly, your smile widening at the way Clint unconsciously bites at his lip in frustration – and not just frustration from losing the cheesecake.

You slide down neatly onto the kitchen floor to kneel next to Clint, your fingers pressing into the strong muscles of his back. You take his rough hand in yours, your body tingling at the contact, as you pull him upright to sit next to you. His thigh is only inches apart from yours; the tension you feel is driving you crazy. All it would take would be one move, one move to bring your body to straddle his; finally tasting him as you run your hands over those exquisite muscles …

You snap out of your reverie when you feel Clint’s eyes on you, a pink tinge appearing on your cheeks as you realize that you were staring at him. You steer the situation back to nonchalance as quickly as you can, sighing internally for once again being too nervous to make a move on the man you’ve been crushing on for months.

“Here, we can share,” you say warmly, scooping off a piece of the dessert with the fork and extending it to Clint.

You’re surprised – and slightly turned on – when he doesn’t take it from you in his hand, though; simply locking his bright eyes on yours and devouring the piece in one bite.

You burst out laughing, the warmth in your face spreading as you giggle:

“Here comes the airplane!!”

Clint joins in your shared laughter, mesmerized by the way you seem to glow as you smile. HYDRA may have enhanced you genetically, but they were unable to change your spirit.

Your smile lessens slightly, though, as Clint’s eyes meet yours, filled with an intensity that you’ve never seen before.

Clint inhales deeply, running a hand at the nape of his neck as his eyes suddenly dart to the floor. Your heartbeat picks up as he starts to speak:

“Y/N, I -”

He stops as his eyes move up to look at you again, his gaze shifting to look beyond your shoulder.

“Oh, hey, Barnes.”

You curse internally at the interruption from your super soldier best friend, turning around to glare at Bucky; a flicker of a taunting smirk crossing his weary but handsome face.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you two. Steve just got done training – asked me to grab him some chocolate milk.”

You coo sweetly with an “awww” in retaliation for Bucky’s intrusion into your moment with Clint; a smirk of your own crossing your face as Bucky’s reddens in embarrassment. You stand up from the floor, offering a hand to Clint as you both move out of the way of the fridge.

“Doing cute little favors for Steven; never took you as a romantic, Buck,” you say lightly, a wicked grin spreading across your face as Clint chuckles and Bucky’s face only reddens deeper, quickly turning his back to the two of you as he grabs the milk from the fridge.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he mutters irritably.

“Not yet,” Clint whispers in sing song audibly, eliciting giggles from you that turn into a groan as Bucky slams the fridge.

“Иисус Христос, Баки , мужчина проигнорировал 117 наций , чтобы сохранить красивую задницу! Он получил это плохо для вас, но он нуждается в вас, чтобы сделать выбор, чтобы выбрать его,” you say kindly, moving around the kitchen island to consolingly pat your friend’s shoulder.

Bucky chuckles darkly and turns around.

“Y/N, don’t go making fun of me for my love life when I have to see you hanging off Clint making puppy eyes every five seconds but still haven’t had the balls to fuck him, doll,” Bucky fires back sweetly in Italian, grinning triumphantly as you sputter indignantly when he looks back from you to Clint, a suggestive glint in his blue eyes.

“Une fois que tu baises Steven, je lui baise, d’accord?” You retort.

“Woah, I heard Clint, why am I involved in this super soldier language-off?” Clint asks curiously, eyes flickering to you and tilting his head slightly as you purposely avoid his gaze.

Bucky only smiles, nodding his head at you.

“Ask her.”

“Pedazo de mierda,” you growl, lunging after Bucky as he nimbly dodges you, spinning you around to pin him to your chest, quickly whispering in your ear in English as you curse him out:

“Anyone can see likes you too, Y/N, you can do this.”

You sigh deeply as he releases his hold on you, running a hand soothingly across your back; smiling encouragingly at Clint before leaving the room.

“So, um, why was I brought up?”

You wave your hand nonchalantly.

“It was nothing.”

But when Clint steps closer toward you, a mere foot away from you now, and you feel those butterflies again, you know you’re going to have to tell him the truth.

“Y/N, c’mon, I know when you’re lying,” he says gently.

You laugh sheepishly as you look back at him, taking in his weathered but still handsome face, his bright eyes and the hint of a smile that makes him look even younger still.

“I want to ask you something first,” you say sincerely, hopping yourself up onto the island counter and motioning for him to join you. You swing your legs anxiously as you turn to him: “What were you going to say before Bucky came in?

Clint is visibly caught off guard by your question, a pink tinge spreading to his cheeks as he clears his throat in an effort to feign nonchalance.

“Oh that, it was no-”

“Clint, c’mon, I know when you’re lying,” you mimic playfully, chuckling as Clint curses under his breath.

“Dammit, Y/N, you got me,” he sighs with a crooked grin, surprising you as he pats your thigh – surprising you even more when he rests it there.

You bite your lip as you look at him, the closeness of your bodies, of your lips, more apparent and more tempting than ever before. He takes it as a promising sign when you don’t push his hand off and continues:

“I was, well, I was … I was going to say how much I like spending time with you. How much I just like you,” he says shyly.

You turn his face gently with your slightly shaking hand, running your thumb across his cheek before resting your hand at the nape of his neck.

“Good, because I like you too,” you murmur.

Clint moves to you in a heartbeat, his hand roughly tugging at your waist to slide you closer to him while the other tangles in your hair; his lips meeting yours with a resounding sense of desire; of a, “finally, this is happening” kind of enthusiasm.

You’re practically in his lap now as your mouth works hungrily, happily against his; savoring the soft moan that escapes Clint as you press your chest against his, his hand moving from your hair to your breast.

He suddenly swings his legs up onto the counter, accidentally knocking off the cheesecake, but neither of you care; you swing your own up so your on your knees, lowering yourself on top of him to grind against the growing hardness in his jeans.

“Y/N,” he pants, pulling away from your eager kisses for a second, cupping your face in one hand. “This feels fantastic, but it’d feel even better if my back wasn’t on a counter.”

“I agree.”

You both laugh in unison, you planting a sweet kiss to his forehead before you hop down.

Clint takes your hand in his as you both start to giggle, running like kids in the schoolyard down the hall toward his bedroom, only to be met by a leaning, familiar figure.

It’s Bucky, his smile lighting up his whole face as he sees the two of you; hair disheveled, out of breath, and hand in hand.

“I told you he was into you, Y/N,” Bucky says proudly, shifting so the two of you can pass by.

Clint gives an incredulous laugh, turning to look at you.

”That’s what you were arguing over?”

You smile coyly.

”Well, yes, but also about when I was going to finally fuck you.”

Clint chuckles deeply as he leans into your ear, completely ignoring Bucky’s teasing retching noises.

”Well, no time like the present, right?” he purrs and you inhale deeply, taking one last look at your best friend before you and Clint go off to fuck each others’ brains out in happy celebration of your mutual crushes.

”Now it’s your turn to go get some, Buck; Steve’s in the gym.”

You grin as Bucky’s face pales with nerves, and you gently mimic his words from before, smiling as he turns determinedly down the hall after you speak:

“Anyone can see he likes you, Buck, you can do this.”

TRANSLATIONS:

\- Jesus Christ, Bucky, he ignored 117 nations to save your pretty ass! He’s got it bad for you, but he needs you to make the choice to choose him.

-Once you fuck Steven, I’ll fuck him, ok?

-Little shit


End file.
